CELOS
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Quien diria que Puro Hueso (Grim) podria enamorarse de ella, pero peor aun sentir el amargo sentimiento de los Celos por ese amor (GrimxMandy)


_HOLA lindos. Heme aqui con mi tercer fic de esta pareja que amo, me alegra saber que no soy la unica fan de ella ^w^ agradesco a las linduras que me dejaron comentarios en los anteriores fics. _Aclaro, se que se le conoce como Grim, pero Puro Hueso me gusta mas nwn__

__Tambien los invito a leer mis anteriores fics **"TAL VEZ SI LO AMO"**, **"TE ORDENO AMARME"**__

_Aviso: esta medio raro y cursi._

_Las sombrias aventuras de Billy y Mandy son propiedad de Maxwell Atoms, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._

* * *

><p><strong>"CELOS"<strong>

Agonía. Quizás así podría definir mi estado emocional. Nada en el universo me ara levantarme de este sofá donde estoy tirado. Soy tan miserable que no me basto con terminar siendo el mayor bufón del inframundo estando a el servicio de un par de odiosos niños, como su sumiso Esclavo. Niños que me han hecho la existencia peor que una tortura impartida en un nivel del infierno, ya lo sabré yo que lo visito a menudo.

Lo que ahora me tiene desfalleciendo (estando ya muerto) no es el hecho de llevar 7 años sufriendo todo tipo de humillación, sin sabores, y sumándole ser la sirvienta de 2 casas a la vez. Sino es el hecho que para aumentar mi agonía y la larga lista de mis desgracias, me eh enamorado de quien menos habría deseado.

Esa lúgubre niñita de ahora 17 de edad se las areglo para no solo tenerme como su eterno Esclavo, por la dichosa apuesta que me gano con la vil trampa, también a la vez logro al pasar los años a serme en Esclavo de su mirada. De su lúgubre y terrorífica mirada, con un negro más profundo que las tinieblas de la noche.

Esa mirada tan dominante, calculadora, fría. Esa mirada imposible de leer y descifra. Ni llevando tantos años a sus servicios descifraría esa impenetrable mirada que me cautiva atrapándome en ese par de oscuros Mares.

Me maldigo a mi mismo, ¿Por que su voz tiene que provocar que cada uno de mis huesos vibre? Su aroma de miseria y desdicha con un toque de flores marchitas me enloquece. Su cabellera que sea vuelto larga, cayendo en cascadas de oro hasta su cintura, está suave y sedosa que se burla de mis huesudas manos que no pueden acariciarla.

Su imponente forma de caminar, es como si el piso se moviera para gracia de sus pies. Esos carnosos labios que esconden mil sonrisas manteniéndose en seriedad, ¿Me pregunto que sabor tendrán? Si hasta ayer pensé que esos labios eran intocables pero no es así. Motivo por el que ahora siento que se me desgarra el alma, si tuviera una claro.

Maldito el día que conocí a esos niños, maldito el día que comencé a servirles, maldito el día que comencé a encariñarme, maldito el día que me cautivo Mandy enamorándome. Pero sobre todo maldito el día de hoy que la vi en los brazos de Irwin.

Maldito chiquillo nieto de Dracula, se la paso toda su vida acosando a Mandy que parece que al fin alcanzo lo incansable. Aprieto con fuerzas mis puños sonando mis huesos, siento que mi mirada esta llena de fuego, recordando como ese tonto la abrazaba, Ella no lo correspondía pero tampoco se negaba al contacto. Los observaba detrás de un árbol en el parque, un aura de maldad pura me rodio al contemplar que estaba apunto de besarla, sentí el impulso de saltar y destrozar parte por parte a ese chico con un movimiento de mi guadaña, por intentar atreverse a tanto con la que por agonía mía es mi amada.

Pero Billy salto sobre mi emocionado con su sonrisa de tonto, feliz por que vio unos nuevos columpios y quería que fuéramos a jugar en ellos. No me dio tiempo de negarme por que me llevo arrastrándome de uno de mis huesudos pies a ellos.

Solo de pensar que ese miserable intento de Nerd beso los incansables labios de mi dueña, siento como la ira se apodera de mi ser perdiendo la conciencia, sumergido hasta el fondo en el asfixiante Mar de los Celos.

Celos el peor estado emocional que existe, te nubla la mente no dejándote pensar, sintiendo la necesidad de hacer correr sangre, dejando demostrado que ese ser solo a ti te pertenece, no soportas que nadie se le acerque por temor de perderlo.

En mi caso es peor, por que yo le pertenezco a Mandy pero Ella a mi no. ¿Como se puede sentir temor de perder lo que jamás sea tenido?, si seré mas patético de lo que Ella mas de una vez mea dicho.

Doi un suspiro de resinación. Estando Irwin oh no, es obvio que nunca se fijaría en su marginado Esclavo. Por que para Ella tengo menos valor que un insecto aplastado bajo su zapato. Es una pena que ya este muerto por que en este instante quisiera morir, desaparecer en el frio vacio, olvidar todo lo que me rodea, manteniendo vivo solo el recuerdo de esa lúgubre rubia, fantasíar que algún día amenos por interés me corresponda.

Escucho que abren la puerta y la cierran de un portazo. Ese seductor olor de flores marchitas me dice que es Mandy. Me siento en el sofá y la miro furioso con mas llamas de fuego en mi mirada, por que en su aroma también esta mezclado el repulsivo olor de Irwin. Mi mente me tortura mostrándome una exagerada escena de Ella y El besándose abrazados.

-¿Que me ves?-

Me dijo en tono seco. Jamás una mirada molesta la intimida, menos una mía.

-Billy no esta en casa, tendrás que esperar para contarle que ya eres la noviecita de su supuesto mejor amigo-

Escupo las palabras arrastrándolas, Ella levanta una ceja con mirada indiferente.

-¿De que estas hablando saco de Huesos?-

Me enfurezco mas por que usa un tono tan sereno, se que el estado de Mandy se caracteriza por ser frio, ¡PERO RAYOS!, Se estuvo besuqueando en un parque con ese engendro, ¿Como puede estar tan tranquila cuando yo hipotéticamente muero de celos?. Siento que me toma con una mano de mi atuendo apartándome del sofá acercándome a Ella sin cambiar su estado indiferente.

-Te hice una pregunta, termina de hablar tonto descerebrado-

Mis Huesos vibran por la cercanía, no se como siendo solo de Huesos puedo sentir su respiración en mi rostro, no tengo sangre recorriendo mi cuerpo pero siento nacer un fuerte sonrojo en mi cadavérico rostro. De inmediato lo borro recordando los celos de dar por hecho que esos labios tan cerca de los míos se unieron con otros en un maldito beso.

-Hablo que hoy en el parque te vi abrazada y apunto de besarte con… Irwin, ¡POR EL INFIERNO MANDY!, Pensé que tu siendo "Tu" aspirarías a mas que eso-

Me acerca más a su inexpresivo rostro. ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¿Como puedo tener tan cerca de mi a la mujer que amo, y a la vez tan lejos?, y ahora mas lejos siendo de otro. Esos labios ante mi vuelven articular palabras, como si me estuvieran asiendo una broma, se mueven despacio tentándome a besarlos.

-Así que ahora te da por espiarme Huesos-

Mis Huesos vuelven a vibra, tan mal me tiene esta dominante mortal que usando un tono seco y vacio me ase fantasíar que me seduce. Es que su voz para mi es seductora sin necesidad de cambiar el tono.

-¿Y bien?-

Noto que comienza a impacientarse por mi silencio, me acerca mas a su temible y deslumbrante rostro.

-No es que te estuviera espiando… solo… solo acompañaba a Billy a el parque-

Cruzo mentalmente los dedos por habré sonado lo más convincente. Me creería mas patético de lo que ya me cree si supiera que cada vez que sale engaño a Billy para que vallamos lo mas cerca de Ella, poder saber donde y con quien estar a todas horas, por que no puedo estar sin Ella ni un segundo, jamás me imagine presenciar algo tan abominable como lo de hoy.

Me suelta cruzándose de brazos, su rostro sigue inexpresivo pero noto que esta pensando en algo. La miro pensativo, daría lo que fuera por saber lo que pasa en esa calculadora cabeza, aunque a la vez la idea me aterra.

-Eres mas inútil mintiendo. Pero si hoy recibí mi primer beso y aun siendo con un completo tonto termine correspondiéndole, por que siendo irónico siento lo mismo que el siente por mi ase mucho-

Si tuviera sangre recorriendo mi cuerpo estaría hirviendo de rabia. Mandy acaba de confesar no solo que ese chico la beso, sino que también Ella le correspondió, y lo mas grabe de paso confeso que lo "Ama".

La tomo fuertemente de los hombros apretándolos con furia, los Celos me dominan. Estoy seguro que me ara pagar por esto, pero no soy yo ahora sino estos malditos Celos actuando por mi.

-¡ESTAS CONFESANDO QUE LO AMAS!, ¡MANDY, EL ES UN PATETICO, UN TONTO, UN IDIOTA, UN PAYASO, UN MUTANTE, UNA POCA COSA!, ¡¿AUN ASI TU LO AMAS TANTO PARA DEJARTE BESAR POR EL Y CONFESARLO COMO SI NADA?!-

Me sigue viendo indiferente, mis gritos en su rostro no le hicieron temblar ni un cabello. Me responde con tranquilidad.

-Si. Concuerdo contigo en todo, en especial con lo de patético, pero supongo que ahora ya somos novios-

Me quedo en blanco cayendo en un profundo vacio sin esperanzas. Como puede ser posible que entre todos los hombres del universo haya sido Irwin el que conquisto el perverso corazón de Mandy, logrando ser su "novio", lugar que yo desde ase tanto anhelaba.

-M… Mandy...-

La furia abrazada de Celos me ase salir del trance. Aprieto con más fuerzas sus hombros, echando llamaradas de fuego por mis ojos y boca, mi tono de voz es el doble de gruesa, un aura de fuego nos rodea.

-Tú me has humillado de las peores maneras. No habido un solo día desde que este injusto juego de Ama y Esclavo comenzó donde no haya recibido un denigrante maltrato tuyo. Si bien Billy lo ase, pero El es un desequilibrado mental que no sabe lo que ase. En cambio tu eres consiente de los atropellos que me has hecho sufrí. Pero nada se compara con esto, ¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR ENAMORADA DE OTRO CUANDO YO TE AMO!, ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE LOS CELOS Y A TI TE DA IGUAL!-

Eso ultimo no tiene mucho sentido ya estando muerto, pero así me siento en este momento, muriendo por los malditos Celos. Mi furia y deseo aumentan al verla sonreír por primera vez por mi ración, es una sonrisa de Cinismo, leda un aire embrújate de seducción. Pero es claro que lo ase en burla, para Ella la declaración de mis sentimientos no vale nada.

La atraigo bruscamente a mí aun apretándola de los hombros, la beso desesperado en los labios uniendolos con rudeza a los fríos míos. Estoy segado por los Celos, solo quiero ser dueño de sus labios por un momento, no importad que después lo page caro.

Sus labios tienen un sabor más perfecto que lo soñado. No noto en que momento sus labios me corresponden el doble de posesivos y apasionados, es una suerte que no necesite respirar, sus brazos rodean mi cuello y la siento apegar su bello ahora desarrollado cuerpo al delgado mío. Mis huesudas manos se deslizan apoderándose de su cintura.

Siempre deja claro que Ella es la Ama, es la dominante en el beso. Sus manos se deslizan en mi espalda atrayéndome mas a Ella en un posesivo abrazo, cada segundo aumenta la intensidad en el beso, una de mis huesudas manos se aferra a su cintura, mientras la otra se atreve a subir a su suave cabellera de oro enredándose en ella. Intento igualar el dominante movimiento de sus labios, quiero disfrutar con intensidad ese momento y borrar la asquerosa huella de los labios de Irwin en ellos dejando la mía, por que a diferencia de El yo enserio amo a Mandy. Esto no es una obsesión oh un pasajero capricho, este es un amor puro aunque enfermizo.

La amo tanto que mi existencia sin Ella no vale nada, sin su presencia, sin una orden suya, sin su lúgubre aura de maldad que crece sin medida. ¿En que cabeza cabe enamorarse de quien te a hecho la existencia miserable?, ¿Sera sadomasoquismo?, ¿Sera que no me quiero a mi mismo?, ¿Sera un apego enfermizo? Sea lo que sea, amo por completo a esa escalofriante mortal rubia que aferra sus pálidas manos a mi espalda, que apega mas su perfecto cuerpo a el mío pegándome su aroma, ahora teniéndome mas Esclavizado de amor por Ella que antes.

Daria lo que fuera por ser el dueño del tiempo y detenerlo en este momento que por primera vez me siento plenamente feliz. Mandy rompe el beso mirado a otro lado, estoy seguro que no quiere que vea un ligero cambio en el color de su rostro. Sigo acariciando su larga cabellera dorada, mi mano esta firme sobre su cintura, estoy complacido que sus brazos aun me rodean.

-Te dije que hoy recibí mi primer beso. Y como dije concuerdo contigo, fue con un Patético por el que siento lo mismo-

La miro sorprendido abriendo por completo mi mandíbula, ¿Que acaso Ella se refiere a mí?, ¿Que acaso ella siente lo mismo que yo por Ella desde ase mucho?, ¿Me ama?, pero ¿Y Inwin?

La siento apartarse de mi caminando a la puerta despacio, diciéndome.

-Billy no esta por que esta visitando a Irwin en el hospital. Le quebré los brazos y destroce los labios por intentar besarme. Solo hay alguien que tiene permiso de a serlo, aunque es tan tonto de sentir Celos por algo tan insignificante como Irwin-

Una enorme sonrisa se posa en mi rostro quitándoseme un peso de encima, mi felicidad es infinita al confirmar que mi Mandy es solo "mía" . Me ama a su manera lo a dicho.

Ahora que lo pienso la imagen de Irwin en el hospital me ase reír interiormente, tal vez le haga una visita mas tarde para acabar con su sufrimiento. La voz de mi amada Ama me saca de mis malcreavelicos pensamientos.

-Huesos deja de estar parado en la sala como un pésimo adorno del día de las brujas, Vámonos-

Me acerco a Ella hipnotizado por su demandante voz que tanto adoro.

- ¿A donde vamos Mandy?-

-Billy se quedara mucho tiempo con Irwin en el hospital, así que te quedaras un largo tiempo en mi casa-

Olvido la amarga sensación de Celos que sentí, Sonriendo aun más y no es por el hecho de recordar que los padres de Mandy no estarán un tiempo en su casa quedándonos solos. Mi sonrisa es por que siento que Mandy toma mi huesuda mano en lo que salimos por la puerta. Sin dudas nada será como antes, ahora que tengo a mi sombría Mandy amándome.

(**Fin)**

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Huesitos, no hay nada peor que sentir Celos X.X es un sentimiento que Mata. jajaja bueno la otra vez Mandy sufrio, ahora le tocaba a el XD gracias por habre leido esta cosa rara de fic, espero sus comentarios.<em>

_Nos vemos/leemos lindos._


End file.
